


Witch Hunt

by Twykad



Series: Malec Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adventure, Alternative Universe - Middle ages, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knight!Alec, M/M, Malec Week, Malec Week 2017, Middle Ages, Romance, Sorcerer!Magnus, Witch Hunt, knight!Jace, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Magnus week day 3: Middle agesOn the hunt for a witch, the knight Alec Lightwood, certainly didn't expect what he found out.





	Witch Hunt

It was late, when the knight reached for his room in the castle and he couldn’t help a smile when he saw that his lover, Magnus, was already there, waiting for him.  Never before Alec would have imagine to have another man loving him back, he didn’t even know how it happened. Loving someone of the same sexe was forbidden, it was seen as a sin but really, how was love a sin? And though their Adelphopoiia - their brother-making union- allowed them to share a suite in the castle, they still risked a lot. Castration, dismemberment, pyre were all punishments they could be victim off if someone discovered their intimate relationship. But for all it costed, it was all worth it. Alec had never been so happy.

 

“My knight in his shining armour, back home at last.” Magnus said with a smile.

 

And wrapping his arms around his neck, he kissed him softly.

 

“Hello my love.” Alec answered. “Did you get many patient today?”

“You know I haven’t”

 

Magnus was a doctor. They had met when Alec came back from his first battle with a nasty injury. At this time, Magnus was the assistant of the castle’s doctor. A doctor Magnus had replaced when he had died.

 

“You seem glad.”

“If there had been it could have meant there was a war, it could have meant a risk of losing you. So yes. I  _ am _ glad.” Magnus answered while undressing Alec.

“You know I’ll never leave you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t hold darling.” The doctor whispered, retracing the scars on the knight’s chest with his mouth.

 

Alec’s breath hitched and he moaned when when Magnus added his tongue. He pulled him back up to kiss him again, roughly and pushed him on the bed, earning chuckles. Once above his lover, he started undressing him as well kissing every inch of the other man’s skin. He wasn’t surprised when the latter flipped them over to change their position.

 

“Now, now, my knight, you spent the whole day protecting our lord, let me take care of you for the night.” Magnus said leaning and biting gently Alec’s lips.

 

The knight moaned again and closed his eyes, giving up on everything but sin, pleasure and Magnus. Abandoning himself to his lover.

 

***

The next morning, when Alec got briefed about a witch hunt, the knight couldn’t help but sighed. He didn’t like witch hunts. He found it stupid, witches were trying to help people, most of the time, and most of them weren’t dangerous at all. However, he did get it. Others feared their powers and their differences. Maybe Alec was more acceptant because he too was different and because he too had to hide a part of him. But what the Lord asked the Lord obtained and Alec had swear full obedience even in the evil way. No matter how much nightmares he would get. No matter how much tears Magnus would wipe from his eyes. Alec would kill anyone if he have to.

With the help of Jace, his brother, he finished putting his heavy armour on.

 

“Is everything okay?” The blond knight asked.

“Yeah, I just hate those stuffs.”

“I feel you. But it isn’t our first witch, we’ll get her, don’t worry.”

 

Jace didn’t get it. It wasn’t the witch that he despised him but the treatment they’d inflict to her if she was ever found. But he hadn’t expect his younger brother to understand. He didn’t expect anyone but Magnus to understand. He sighed and gave a quick smile to his comrade.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

***

 

It was almost night when they arrived, they had had a few break and the horses were tired. They had flamed up their torches and the anxious atmosphere was palpable. Alec closed his eyes for a while, imagining Magnus, in their bed, alone. The doctor didn’t like this kind of mission either. Not only because of the witch that might burn but also because he was always worried about the knight. Some witches were dangerous, had power beyond imagination and could kill anyone with a flick of their fingers. Alec could see Magnus praying for his safety in his sleep. He opened his eyes only when the pictures in his mind gave him enough strength to continue.

Strange lights were emanating from all the windows of the wooden house but Alec didn’t feel threatened by them, on the contrary, they had something… Reassuring, soothing even and it was beautiful.

 

“Let’s split up once in the house.” Alec said. “I’ll inspect the last floor.”

 

He couldn’t help but hoping that it was where the witch would be, then, he could tell her to run away, to disappear before the others saw her. He would say she wasn’t here, they’ll think they’re too late and they will go back to the castle. No one would suspect anything and they will just send sentinels to try to find her again. Hopefully, she will be far away already.

The door cracked when they forced it open and the lights immediately disappeared, letting the house in a deep obscurity. If it wasn’t for their torches, they would be in complete blackness. 

Alec carefully went to the stairs, passing first, making as quietly as his armour let him his way to the upper floor. There was only one door there and Alec was surprised when he heard that someone was making shuffling noises. He pushed the door and the creaking noise made him cringe.

He hadn’t really try to imagine how the witch must look like, he didn’t really care about it, but he couldn’t have imagine facing a man and even less Magnus. And yet, his lover, the man he trusted, the man who was sharing his bed, the man he loved, was facing him. But he didn’t even look like himself. He was wearing so red silk shirt with golden pattern over black tight pants and red boots. But it wasn’t the most surprising thing Alec noticed no, it was his eyes and it was his hands. His eyes, circled with charcoal were yellow with slit pupils and his hands were glowing blue. And he was looking at him, so scared and so confused, unmoving. 

 

“Magnus?” Alec said, interrogation clear in his shaky voice.

“Alec I-” Magnus started but he didn’t get to finish his sentence; Alec was already on him, blade against his throat.

 

Never before the knight had felt so hurt and so betrayed. He couldn’t believe it. How was it even possible? How long had his partner lied to him? Was it all a trick? Had he been bewitched? Was their love a lie?

 

“You lied to me.” Alec hissed. “You lied to me!”

“Alexan-”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT !” The knight yelled, his eyes watering.

 

Magnus closed his mouth, trembling against Alec’s grip, he wasn’t even trying to fight him, he wasn’t even trying to protect himself and it pained Alec to see him like that.

 

“WHY?! Why?” Alec voice broke with his heart, hot tears starting to roll on his cheeks. “Did you put a spell on me? Did you want to trick me? To hurt me? Do you not love me? Was it all a lie?!” He asked pushing the blade a bit more against the sorcerer’s throat.

“Alec-” Magnus whined as he began to cry as well.

“WAS IT ALL A LIE?”

“NO! NO! I LOVE YOU !” Magnus yelled back, sincerity strong in his voice. “Alexander, Alexander I would never do that to you, never. I love you, please, believe me.” He begged. “Alexander.”

 

Alec let out a sob and pulled the sword away, falling on his knees. There was a few seconds in which time seemed to float where Alec could do nothing but let the tears fall. He felt lost and desperate and scared, so scared. What will happen now? What should he do? He loved Magnus so much… And he couldn’t breathe anymore.

Soft warm hands on his cheeks brought him back to the reality. Magnus was facing him, eyes back to normal, love, fear and worry painted in his eyes.

 

“Alec.” He said softly. “If you have to deliver me to your lord, I won’t be mad at you and I won’t regret our story, I promise.”

“But I don’t want to… I don’t want to deliver you Magnus… I love you, I love you so much. I can’t to it, I can’t hurt you. They would burn you and I can’t bear the thought.”

“Oh Alec…”

“I don’t know what to do Magnus… I don’t know… I want to tell you to go back to the castle, but… I’m scared, I’m scared of the mistake I could make, I’m scared of them finding who you really are I-”

“Alec, Alexander, breathe please… I… I can disappear, there is a coven, I know most of the witches, they’d welcome me. You’ll be able to forget me, to live a new life, without me endangering you. You will never hear of me again.”

“Magnus… Don’t you get it? I can’t live in this world if you are not with me.”

“ Al-”

“Can I come with you? We… We’ll fake my death and… Jace will give you my helmet and you will just have to fake being sad and not being able to stay here… We can be together.”

“Alexander… Are you sure?”

 

Alec nodded. He had never been so sure.

Magnus smiled to him and in flick of his fingers Alec was out of his armour and dressed with new clothes. The metallic items were floating with his old clothes. The knight reached for his sword and cut his palm open, spreading blood on the floor and the metal or the armour and the fabric of his clothes. He then nodded again to Magnus who made the whole thing fall heavily on the floor before graciously moving his hands making a portal appear. He held his hand to Alec who smiled taking it.

A noise behind them made them stop in their track. Alec slowly turned to face a blond knight, his brother. The latter was looking at them with wide them but then, he inhaled deeply and smiled to them, eyes watering. With his head, he gestured to them to hurry and go. Before the portal closed, Alec could hear his brother screaming his death, the death of Alec Lightwood, the knight, and he knew then that everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed <3


End file.
